Rise of legends: Naruto unleashed
by The Unleashed
Summary: naruto with some hints and parts to and from bleach. smart Naruto, strong naruto...naruto. No Pairings set, Rated M to be sure. Chapter one summary en prologue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Aigh't first story, first chappie.**

**This story will be a Naruto bleach x-over with some hints to one piece.**

**Before reading please be warned. The first 10 chaps(maybe less, MAYMBE)**

**will be short, the will not go over 5000 words. This is because it's the prologue(yeah I know it's kinda long), but it's for the better. Be warned for sometimes a poor grammar. And just to let you guy's know: This is a FANFICTION, so I can do whatever I want(It's fiction, come on), OOC Naruto, OOC Sasuke. NO PAIRINGS(until Shippuuden). I think that's all I have to say,**

**If you have any ideas pm me or review. aannddddd... start reading already! XD**

-Konohagakure no sato-

"_Yeah... it just had to start raining"_ This was one of the extremely sharp thoughts of the Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze. He already had a shitday, and the rain just made it worse.

First his wife just had to go into labor, the council gave him shit on a platter during a meeting and Teuchi just had to close Ichiraku's ramen bar for a day. "_damn...what could possibly go wrong now?..."_

This was when the young kage felt a weak chakra signature, scanning his office, he awaited an attack, one that never came. The thick wooden doors burst open, and a young boy ran to his kage. "Kakashi! Who did this to you" The young kage was furious, kakashi had almost no chakra at all, and he was on the edge of fainting, he also had a broken katana in his hand. That was a sign that something was horribly wrong.

"_breaking a konoha-nin's unleashed katana was thought to be near to impossible, not even I managed to do so while in battle..._Kakashi-kun, what happened to you?" Kakashi did his best to speak but all the kage heard was a whisper. Words spoken that soft, but which had the impact of thunder on the young leader; "The*cough*Demon...It's free*cough*...Gomen Minato sensei..." The young kage started to perform his hiraishin jutsu "You did well Kakashi-kun... Take care of yourself. "And the man was gone in a flash. several medicals ran into the office to heal the young shinobi.

**-Forest: three minutes later-**

Three jounin were jumping branches, hoping this would be a normal patrol mission. Just the usual, running with friends, take care of some bandits, chill some more and then go home.

Well that was exactly what happened, the mission was a success, and the squad was about to go home. No problems started when the began to hear a whisper.

Concentrating on the sound they managed to make clear language out of it;_ 'make it stop...'_ the jounin were about to turn away when they saw a blur through the mist, the daring one was about to speak when the wisper started again; _"please... make it stop...it hurts...please...the rain..._**MAKE IT STOP!**" 'SHIT' that was the only and last thought of the jounin, before the faded into blackness. Turning away from the dead ninja, the demon felt several more of strong chakra signatures. hundreds, no over a thousand of strong signatures. The demon began to run towards them in agony, he had to make it stop...

**-Forest-Battlefield-17 minutes later-**

"HOLD IT OF UNTILL THE YONDAIME ARRIVES!" A nameless chuunin screamed before being burned to nothing together with a hundred of other nins. A huge read beam shot through the battlefield burning more ninja's. "_THE RAIN..._**MAKE IT STOP!**" The demon was about to kill of all of them before he went crazy. That is, untill he felt a incredibly strong chakra signature.

Turning to face that signature, he lost it. Or to be more precise, he lost it 'till he got a rasengan punched into his chest. He quickly recovered, and faced the nin who did that. A long haired blond nin with bleu eyes, which were ice-cold at the moment. They started a huge awesome epic fight(A/N hehehe... sorry can't write any proper fight scenes yet.). After that they were both bruised up badly, the kage was shocked to see the demon recover from some of his most powerful attacks _'come on hiruzen, where are yo-...'_ The former third Hokage appeared next to the Fourth he had a bunch of cloth in his arms, and looked quite young(think of the Sarutobi off the time when he was the sannin's sensei) he gave a soft smile before turning to Minato"Minato, it's a boy...please let me finish this fight."

The Yondaime looked at his son and gave Hiruzen a soft smile himself "I'm sorry Hiruzen-sama, you know I can't do that" He looked at his son again "How is kushina doing..." Hiruzen's reaction to the question was enough "Than you see, I have nothing to live for." He fought his tears back, and turned to the demon which looked in fascination. "Hiruzen... This boy will be named Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He will go through life under his mothers name: Uzumaki, until he reaches jounin. He will be known as the hero who safed the village from the strongest demon there is..."

His tears began to fall, he gave Hirzuen one more look "On my authority as Hokage I hereby resign and pass the function to you, Hiruzen Sarutobi...Sarutobi-sama...Gomenasai...and Sayonara.."His last words were heard all through the battlefield.

A quick yellow flash, hundreds of hand seals and some last words all in:

**-Battlefield- 2 seconds later-**

"FUUIJN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUIN!" A great flash blinded all of the other nins, while the Shinigami began sucking up his soul, he gave a look to the seal on his son's belly. "Oni-san I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you're not that bad*cough*..."Minato began to look paler with the second, he coughed up loads of blood and gathered all of his stenghth and willpower to finish his last words to the demon and his son. "Please take care of my son, help him*cough*... Naruto..." The little baby had been crying all the time, but now he was looking at his father with a little innocent smile. "please..*cough*..grow strong...surpass me..*coughcough*...enjoy life...and life..." He gave one last smile and life faded out of his eyes.

This were the last words of the Legend known as the Yondaime hokage, hero of the war, slayer of the rock but not to forget, husband and father: Minato Namikaze.

**-Battlefield: aftermath-**

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

The demon woke up and saw a lot of bleu buildings, one of them had a weird seal on it, and another one a linked seal with the Shiki Fuuin. The demon felt extremely tires, so it entered one of the buildings and began to sleep.

**-Battlefield-**

It was completely silent, no one even dared moving. And out of nothing a baby started to cry.

It affected the other nins, who also started crying, their leader and friend died, the lost many other friends, it was just to much.

Hiruzen walked over to his good friend and son. Looking at the yondaime's face he saw that smile, that soft and gentle smile. If he didn't have those lifeless eyes, he would think he was playing a prank on all of them. But it's about the eyes... The Sandaime closed minato's eyes and carried him on one shoulder, and Naruto in his arm, the baby was still crying and trying to get to his father. The survivors marched towards the village, all of them with a corpse over their shoulder. Everyone silent, and the only sound were Naruto's cries.

**A/N**

**Well that was chapter one... please let me know what you think about it.**

**Please review and the next update will be within this week, school is keeping me busy.**

**Peace,**

**TU**


	2. The source

**A/N**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! Chap two.**

**1 review, thanks to **hypnotic flames**, well let's go on….**

**LAST TIME IN Rise Of Legends: Naruto Unleashed:**

Hiruzen walked over to his good friend and son. Looking at the yondaime's face he saw that smile, that soft and gentle smile. If he didn't have those lifeless eyes, he would think he was playing a prank on all of them. But it's about the eyes... The Sandaime closed minato's eyes and carried him on one shoulder, and Naruto in his arm, the baby was still crying and trying to get to his father. The survivors marched towards the village, all of them with a corpse over their shoulder. Everyone silent, and the only sound were Naruto's cries.

**-ELEVEN YEARS LATER: KONOHA: ACADAMY-**

"It has been eleven years since The Demon has attacked our village." Iruka said "We lost even more ninja than with the Kyuubi Attack fifteen years ago, we were actually still recovering from that one. "Iruka clenched his fist "Since you all passed last year it's my duty as chuunin instructor to inform you about the duties of the shinobi, Before you start asking, yes, this year will be no theory. _let's see how they handle this one_. This year is all about training and coming to peace with yourself about what you're going to do. Our job is all about being sneaky, cunning and harvesting death, it's an art upon itself. "The class was shocked, well all of them except for four kids.

Seriously, Iruka had to be joking. Being a ninja was about running on rooftops and climbing on walls...right?..."there are three way's out of this"Iruka continieud"One: you stop right now. Two: you'll leave the academy and become gennin. And Three: You finish this year and become chuunin. You'll have to choose right now!" Iruka looked around "Allright those who choose number one, please stand up."15 kids stood up and Looked at them with disgust.

"Please leave this building and don't dare to ever come back _stupid jackasses, damn these kids thinking being a ninja was all about being cool, well at least now they won't get killed on their first mission. Damn Sakura...another damned question!_ Yes..Sakura..._I'm going to kill her one of these days..._""What's the difference between gennin and chuunin Iruka-Sensei?""_WHY!WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WITH THOSE OTHER DUMBASSES EVEN DAMN WESTERN KIDS CAN TELL YOU!_ Well, being a gennin just sucks and you'll never go on missions outside Hi no kuni(land of fire), you'll never get high ranked missions and will catch very ssttrroonnggg demons_.. suckers look at the hope on their faces, it's just hilarious..._called cats."10 kids...face faulting "A chuunin will handle the tougher missions and gets to rank when strong enough, we will also be able to unlock certain powers when strong enough."

"We also handle the espionage, torturing and killing with the jounin. Those who choose number two please stand up" ten kids stood up "Go to the administrative part of the Hokage-Tower and tell I send you guys ."The 10 gennins left the building leaving four kids ."Well..._awesome...they didn't even bother to listen to me..._ I guess that leaves us. Ready to become a chuunin guys?"..."Guys?"..."_NOT AGAIN!..._**NARUTO, YOU'RE ELECTED TO BE KAGE. SHIKAMARU, LOOK IT'S YOUR MOM. SHINO, VERTILIZERSPRAY BIATCH. SASUKE...**_EHMMMM_**...PINK!"**

The four boys woke up as they heard this and all had their own reactions:

**"WHERE IS THE HAT, THE HAT, THA HAT DAMMIT!"**

**"NO MOM. NOO NO SPANKING.. NOO I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY... I WASN'T SLEEPING I WAS MEDITATING...YEAH MEDITATING.**

**"...NOO**ooo... ohh just joking, funny….."

**"NO NO NO NO NO NO PINK AHHHH PINK IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS TAKE IT OF ME TAKE IT OF TAKE IT OF PLEASE TAKE IT OF!"**

This was where they saw their instructor laugh is ass off and almost dying because of a shortage of air. They also noticed the classroom was empty and several blank headbands on a desk. . "Sensei where did everyone go, "Iruka just stopped laughing and wept his tears off. "Well 15 of them suckers stopped being a ninja, 10 of them became gennin and you guys will be training with me this year to become chuunin.

the boys were extremely happy, they were going to be chuunin. Come on everybody knows being gennin sucks...

"Before I'm going to train you, let me tell you some history of BEING a ninja. A very very very long time ago, even before my uncle's dad sister's son's grand grand grand_ -half hour later-_

sister husband's unborn child whom I forgot his name, It was 2095. A great year but we had this war called the Second Cold War. The first Cold War was terrible, you never knew if the soldiers, kind of ninja's, were going to come back. There was a constant fear of an Atomic War. Thank Kami that didn't happen, this was after the second World War which ended in 1945 and until the fall of the Soviet Union. Well The second Cold war was a Third World war really, there was open fighting and bombardments.

This Cold War DID escalate into an true Atomic War. This almost destroyed mankind but some of them ehmmm around a million, survived they lived in a piece of land, less then a third of yhe original format, known as the elemental countries. These humans who survived the radiation, or learned to deal with it were the first humans to use chakra. Our Rikudou Sennin was the first shinobi to utilize this chakra to form jutsu. The Bijuu, Are as you learned beasts made of pure chakra."four nods"Well I guess you know it isn't normal chakra, it's youki, demonic chakra." four nods.

" This 'demonic chakra actually is the weakened form of the purest source of chakra: nuclear radiation. This radiation was what formed the Bijuu and the Juubi. The Juubi is also known as the upper demon, the eccense of evil master of the void true king of demons, but it has a great sense of honor and knows the difference between good and bad. It isn't that bad of a demon. No... One time Something happened to it, it attacked the elemental countries with powers only known from stories about the First Atomic War. The rikudou sennin was forced to seal the Juubi within himself. This was when The Bijuu created terrible chaos, The Juubi couldn't control them anymore because he was sealed. When the Rikudo died and the Juubi was unsealed it was terribly weakened. The Ichibi no Shikaku could beat it without a lot of damage to itself. The Juubi Was forced to retreat to its own place of peace, the void. Several hundreds of years the Juubi regenerated itself, and the Bijuu were sealed into human babies, Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi was the only free Bijuu and it was sealed into a shadow realm seal of the Yondaime Hokage, this seal won't hold it of forever, but it'll do. The demon that attacked us 11 years ago was way stronger than the Bijuu united. The Yondaime was forced to battle this demon as well but nobody knows what happened."

"Now you know where our power comes from, but if you'd went deep into history and actually visited the library sometimes, you'd find this as well. No, the true reason I'm telling you kids this is so you can hopefully unlock and understand a certain power. The power of the Soul Slayer or zanpaktou. Every ninja who unlocked this power gained unimaginable powers. So every chuunin and higher ranks should know kenjutsu, it's fun if you have all the power in the world but if you don't know how to handle a zanpaktou even the worst samurai can beat you."

Iruka looked at the boys, boys who had great potential, potential to do great things, his eyes were at Sasuke and Naruto now,_ potential to do great, but also to do evil and to bring chaos to the world._ "So please" katana appeared out of nowhere "do your best and fight with you souls, train until you drop and then do some more. And bring honor to your village, as for now..." he points at the headbands on his desk "you are official shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato."

**A/N**

**THIS WAS CHAPTER TWO, AND PLEASE PEOPLE, DO REVIEW.**

**from NOW ON I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO MAKE TWO MORE CHAPTERS AT MOST WITHOUT SOME FEEDBACK. AND VOTE...YEAH VOTE FOR THE FOLLOWING THINGS BY REVIEW OR PM.**

1) SHOULD I SOMEHOW FIT IN SOME BLEACH CHARACTERS(DON'T VOTE FOR ICHIGO, I'VE GOT PLANS FOR HIM.)

2) SHOULD I FIT IN SOME PAIRINGS

3) SHOULD GENNIN HAVE THE POSSIBILITY TO RANK UP TO CHUUNIN+.

WELL THATS'S IT FOR NOW, NEXT UPDATE WILL BE WITHIN 2 WEEKS.

**JA NE**

**TU**


End file.
